


The Surprise

by AlexisRoseBudd (LilLesbianLauren)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/F, there will prob be a lil angst, they are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/AlexisRoseBudd
Summary: Stevie and Alexis are about to have their relationship tested and their entire lives changed.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Stupid Plus

Alexis closed her eyes, counted to ten, and opened them again. But nothing had changed. 

_ No way. _

The odds of something like this happening the first time were so ridiculously low. And yet here she was. Her hands left the counter, suddenly feeling the need to sit down. Thank god she was in her own apartment, there was no other toilet in the world she would rather be sitting on. There was no other toilet she  _ would  _ sit on fully clothed with the top down. But Stevie dutifully cleaned the bathroom once a week and in return Alexis took care of the laundry. 

_ Relationships were about compromise.  _

And compromise they both did. Stevie had compromised big time by even agreeing to go through with it in the first place. But Alexis had promised Stevie that it would be months before anything would happen- years even. She too had convinced herself that there was plenty of time to change their minds before anything concrete could happen. And yet here she sat, the choice suddenly made for them and the clock already ticking down to unfathomable change. 

Suddenly Alexis felt sick, though that may not have been all from the shock. She took a steadying breath, determined to make some kind of plan. Part of her contemplated calling Ted, but it wasn’t fair that he would be the first to know. He could be the second, or maybe third or forth after David and Patrick. 

Almost ironically, her planning was cut short by the sound of a lock turning and the front door opening. 

“BABY? YOU HERE?! I’m home early!” 

Stevie shouted into the house as the door closed and she dropped her bag by the door. Alexis panicked. She was thankful that their two bedroom Brooklyn apartment was large enough that it would take a moment for Stevie to reach the bathroom. 

“Yup! Just peeing!” 

She chirped back, flushing the toilet and running the sink water briefly as if to prove her point.

“Do anything of note today?” 

Stevie mused casually, footsteps indicating she was almost to the bathroom door. Alexis took one last look at the thing before grabbing it and stuffing it deep in her makeup drawer before plastering on a smile and opening the door.

_ That damn pink plus was about to change their entire lives. _


	2. This is Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where you're supposed to tag ur beta BUT I FINALLY HAVE ONE AND I LOVE HER AND HER AO3 IS @vulcantastic go check out her stuff its truly a joy to read shes ridiculously talented. Anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoyyyyyy

“Baby?” Alexis questioned Stevie’s earlier choice of nickname. Stevie blushed in return, looking down as she shrugged. 

“Just trying something different. But it is now filed under things I will never say again.” 

Alexis’s stomach dropped. 

“Well, lets maybe keep that word in our lil lexicon for now,” she replied, her fingers finding her opposite hand so she could twist and pull at her rings. Stevie picked up on the nervous habit and frowned.

“Something wrong?”

“No! No, totally not. Definitely not. Nothing wrong here.” 

As Alexis continued babbling on about how _incredibly fine_ she was, silent tears began to run down her cheeks. Stevie immediately panicked, taking her girlfriend by the shoulders and leading her to their bed. 

Alexis sat on the mattress, head hung as she tried to compose herself. Stevie brushed Alexis’s hair from her face. “Hey…”

Stevie ran her thumb gently under each eye, wiping the running mascara from her face. Alexis sighed softly as she melted into the comforting touch. 

“If I had planned on crying, I would have worn the waterproof one!” 

Alexis half-sobbed, her head tilting towards the ceiling and her eyes closed; something Stevie had noticed both Rose siblings tended to do when overwhelmed or thinking especially hard.

“I promise you that we’ll fix whatever is wrong––”

“That’s the thing!” Alexis shouted in exasperation, her arms flailing. “There’s nothing that needs fixing! This is good!” 

She took a deep breath, her hands finding their comfortable place in a half-raised position. The tears seemed to be drying up as well. That was a good sign.

“This is a good thing,”Alexis repeated, mostly for herself. This was happening whether she was ready or not, and she would much prefer to go through it all with her partner by her side. And that could only happen if she shared her newfound secret. 

She took Stevie’s hands and looked into her eyes. 

“I’m pregnant.”

There was silence. Saying it out loud made it frighteningly more real. Alexis searched frantically, but could find nothing in Stevie’s eyes. She braced herself for Stevie’s reaction.

“Oh,” was all she said.

“Oh?” Alexis repeated.

“But you told me the doctor said the first round almost never takes…” Stevie trailed off.

“Well, the test had the little plus….” Alexis replied, her voice uncharacteristically weak. She never sounded weak. Meanwhile Stevie’s mind was in overdrive. 

“Where-?”

Alexis didn’t need to hear the end of the question; she knew.

“My make-up drawer, in the back.”

Stevie stood, leaving Alexis’s hands to fall limply on the bed. Alexis blinked, re-centering herself and then stood to follow. She heard the drawer open, the rustle of makeup, and eventually a slow, deep breath. She stopped in her tracks, leaning against the door frame of the bedroom as she looked into the bathroom across the hall. 

Stevie stood facing the mirror, pregnancy test in her hands and the idea that Alexis had peed on it earlier that afternoon totally forgotten. After a moment she turned to Alexis, who frustratingly found Stevie’s expression impossible to read. 

“You’re having a baby?” The brunette said, almost a statement. 

“We.”

Stevie nodded, “We. And you’re sure?”

“The internet says it could be a false positive or something, but I only got one test…”

“Well...do you feel pregnant?”

The question hung in the air as Alexis’s face clearly illustrated her journey of emotions; first annoyed, then contemplative, then uncertain, and finally pure helplessness. She didn’t have an answer.

“I’ll go get more.” 

Stevie made a move towards the front door, thankful to be both helpful and also have an excuse to get out of the apartment that was feeling smaller and smaller by the second. But then she thought better of herself and turned around. Stevie wasn’t the only person dealing with this- she wasn’t alone anymore. Stevie laid her hand on Alexis’s cheek, pulling her in for a slow, pointed kiss.

“This is good.” Stevie repeated Alexis’s previous sentiment, “I’ll be back.”

“You’ll be back after you get the tests?”

“I’ll be back.”

And then Alexis heard the front door close and Stevie was gone.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Once Stevie had left, Alexis found herself taking a long shower, letting all the feelings and tears wash down the drain with the hot water. She had gotten into her silk pajamas and crawled into bed to wait for Stevie’s return. Instead she had fallen asleep alone, tears staining her pillowcase. 

Stevie on the other hand had spent the night in her favorite bar down the street. Her favorite bartender had been giving her heavy pours all night, knowing better than to ask what the reason for the binge drinking was. After a few hours of self deprivation and whiskey, she had finally bullied herself enough for leaving Alexis alone to drag herself back to the apartment. She found Alexis asleep, so she took a long shower and crawled into bed with her. Alexis sleepily snuggled closer, backing up into Stevie’s embrace. 

That just made everything worse.There was no way Alexis would be that forgiving had she been awake. And the truth was she probably shouldn’t be. Stevie had gotten the news of her girlfriend’s pregnancy and immediately ran off to drink alone. They should have been celebrating together; Alexis was ready to start a family with her. Alexis had chosen Stevie Budd out of all the people in the world as her partner to start a family. That should have been more affirming than it was. But instead of feeling like a team, Stevie had never felt so scared and alone. When she finally did fall asleep, it was to the sound of her inner monologue telling her all the ways in which she would fail at this next chapter of her life. 

Alexis awoke to find herself entwined with a sleeping Stevie. The taller girl was the little spoon, of course- and the sleeping girl's arm was draped over Alexis’s waist. It was a stark difference to the way she had fallen asleep. She turned over to face Stevie, sighing as she pushed a sweaty piece of hair from her forehead. She reeked of alcohol, informing Alexis of where she had been the night before. That would have to change when the baby came. 

_Baby._

The word brought her back to the reality of her situation. As if to make a point, a bout of morning sickness came over her and she had to run to the bathroom. Three minutes later she felt 5 pounds lighter and not much better. As she leaned over to throw up once more, she felt familiar deft fingers gather her hair from in front of her face.

“Almost done? Cause there’s only one toilet and the world won’t stop spinning.” 

Alexis wiped her mouth, moving to sit back against the cold tile of the bathroom floor. Stevie did her best to hide it, but the sounds as she heaved over the toilet made it clear that she was feeling just as sick. After a moment Stevie stood and washed her face and hands. 

“Ugh. I feel way better,” Stevie mumbled before looking down at the clammy girl on the floor. “You on the other hand…”

She kneeled by Alexis before another bout of dizziness hit and she sat back against the wall as well. 

Alexis laughed once, humorlessly. 

“We’re a mess. How are we going to do this?”

“Look, I’m sorry about last night. I just had to-“

“I know.”

Alexis leaned her head against Stevie’s shoulder, closing her eyes and taking a few steadying breaths. 

“You okay?”

“Guess this is morning sickness? Have to say, not a fan.”

It was Stevie’s turn to laugh now, before wincing at the loud noise and holding her head. 

“Advil is in the cabinet.”

Stevie nodded, standing slowly as if to not let the world start to spin again. She grabbed some Advil and took a swig of water from the sink before sliding down the wall to sit next to Alexis once again. 

“It wasn’t supposed to happen so soon,” Alexis whispered, leaning her head against the bathroom wall. 

“Yeah, you kinda promised.”

“What are we going to do?”

“I guess we’re gonna have a baby, aren’t we?” 

For the first time that morning, the two locked eyes in a significant gaze. Alexis felt tears start to fall, but she was smiling. 

“I guess we are.” 

Alexis dropped her head into her hands.

“We have so much to do.”

Stevie nodded, hand running over her back comfortingly. 

“Yeah. We do. But for now? Let’s take this Saturday morning back to bed.”

Alexis smiled in return and the two helped each other up before getting back into bed and holding each other close. Alexis nuzzled her face into Stevie’s neck. It was true. They had so much to do, so many decisions to make, so much to talk about. But in this moment she focused on the feel of Stevie’s skin against hers, the other girl’s heartbeat a steady and grounding reminder that she was safe and loved. They would get through this.

“I love you.” Alexis whispered softly.

And for all the uncertainty in their future, that was one thing Stevie was sure. 

“I love you too.”


	3. Gottahaveababy.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one gets sappier somehow?!? Anyway big thanks to @vulcantastic because this fic WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT HER SO EVERYONE SAY ~THANKS J~ Okay here ya go fam :)

There had been little spoken all morning. Alexis had even fallen asleep again after a while, which t Stevie a moment to relax. After extracting herself from Alexis’ limbs she made her way to the couch, grabbing her phone from the charger on the way. She opened up her messages, groaning as she read the texts from the night before she didn’t totally remember sending. Luckily, they had all been to Patrick. Unluckily, they had started out almost immediately with the admission of Alexis’s pregnancy. 

_ So I spilled the beans to someone already. This is going great.  _

From what she read, he had promised to keep his mouth shut, but she made a mental note to find a way to tell David today. It wasn’t fair to anyone to make him keep that secret. Plus, there was no way he would be able to keep it longer than 24 hours. 

She read on. Most of her texts were incoherent but their final exchange stood out to her most, and she found herself reading it over and over. 

**Patrick Rose [Received 1:30am]:**

That’s just the way it is with the Roses. Every decision I’ve ever made regarding David has felt like jumping out of a plane a thousand feet up. But every single time I find that I love the feeling of falling as long as he’s strapped to my back. We always end up finding a parachute and making it to the ground safely.

**Patrick Rose [Received 1:31]:**

This entire family is your parachute. We’ve got your back. She’s got your back. You can do this. Be excited with her, you wont get to redo these moments when you’re finally ready. 

**Patrick Rose [Received 1:32]:**

Now go home and go to sleep. You are very drunk and I am tired. 

**[Sent 1:33am]:**

Thats poetic af brewr thanks 

**[Sent 1:35am]:**

payihn tab now

**[Sent 1:35]:**

talktmorrow

After what seemed like the hundredth time reading his words, she put her phone down and walked into the bedroom to check on Alexis again. She was still fast asleep. In all honesty, Stevie was grateful for the chance to be alone with her thoughts for a moment. She thought about the bag of unopened pregnancy tests on the bathroom counter, though Alexis didn’t really need to take them. Something told her they would all come up positive. 

When they had originally had the baby discussion, Alexis had explained that this process could take years, and that “though one could  _ definitely _ argue that I am getting  _ more _ attractive, I am _ not _ getting any younger.” 

And while she knew both things to be true, she also knew that they had just started to establish a life in Brooklyn. They were just starting to settle into daily routines, make friends, find their favorite neighborhood spots, decorate their apartment to make it their own; and now that would all be going away. 

_ What a weak excuse. _

Who was she to cite a fear of life-changing decisions, or a need for just “a little more time,” as reason to lessen their chances of Alexis getting pregnant in the future? It wasn’t her fault that years of her own family’s incompetence had left Stevie terrified to start a family of her own so soon. 

_ But that was before _ , she thought, reminding herself of Patrick’s texts. Now she had a  _ real _ family. The Roses were her family and, though flawed, they proved time and time again that they would continue to show up for each other no matter what. Family could be a good thing. Family could feel warm and nice. Family could mean  _ home _ . And more than anything, she knew she wanted to make a home with Alexis. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want a baby. She did. She just….didn’t know how she felt about it happening  _ right _ now. Now they would have to change everything about their lives in a matter of a few months. 

_ What if we never have a moment to ourselves again? _

Some of Stevie’s most sacred memories with Alexis were spent just lying in bed—naked, hands lazily roaming each other’s skin, both of them content to let hours go by without even attempting to leave their bedroom. Those moments where she knew without a doubt that she was Alexis’s number one priority. But that would change when the baby came. 

_ No way you’re going to let yourself get jealous of a baby.  _

And she meant it, probably. She wasn’t going to spiral into an internal competition against some unborn,  _ unconfirmed _ baby for the attention of the beautiful girl asleep in her arms. 

By the time Alexis finally woke up, Stevie was holding her close, one hand running gently up and down the length of her arm. Stevie was propped against the headboard with Alexis against her chest, legs spread just wide enough that the sleeping Alexis had curled up between them. 

“Hey.” Alexis whispered. Her voice was low and raspy––one of Steve's favorite parts of waking up with Alexis was her groggy morning voice. 

“Hey,” she echoed back, “feeling better?”

Alexis nodded, her eyes closing again as Stevie’s hands moved down her sides. After a moment, Alexis’s stomach grumbled. 

“We should probably eat something….” 

“And I kinda have to pee…” Alexis mumbled, sitting up gingerly as if to test whether the nausea would come back, “Did you––”

“Yeah, I bought like 5 different kinds,”  Stevie blurted out as she launched into one of her anxiety-fueled rambles,  “The woman at CVS looked at me like I was insane. She was like, ‘You know these all do the same thing, right?’ And I panicked, and told her I was writing a review for a blog, which she then asked the name of, so I said ‘gottahaveababy.com,’ which only made it worse––“

“Babe!” Alexis interjected, followed by a soft giggle and a gentle slap of Stevie’s arm. 

_ God, I'd do anything to keep this girl happy. _

“I panicked! You said get a bunch and I figured that would be pointless if they were all the same kind! But what do I know.”

Stevie placed a lingering kiss on Alexis’s bare shoulder as she made moves to get out of bed, adding, “They’re in the bathroom. I’ll deal with food, you take your time.”

Alexis nodded, calling after her. “Hey! Thank you. I love you.”

Stevie paused at the bedroom doorway.  Alexis needed just as much support, if not more, than Stevie felt she needed herself. Alexis needed someone who was able to stand confidently in her corner, not someone who was going to spiral the second things got tough or scary. Stevie didn’t know if she could, but she knew she  _ would _ do that. She would do anything for that woman. And she needed Alexis to know it. That regardless of Stevie’s own feelings day-to-day, she was by her side for good. 

There were a million things she wanted to say, wanted to do—but instead she just looked back at Alexis and smiled. Her eyes looked tired, and Stevie had no doubt that her own did as well. The previous night had treated neither of them kindly. When Stevie finally spoke she hoped that between her expression, her tone, and her choice of rarely used words; Alexis would understand everything she couldn’t figure out a concrete way to express. 

“No need to thank me,” she said, hoping the earnestness came through in her voice, “but I love you too.”

Ten minutes later, Alexis made her way into the kitchen balancing five pregnancy tests between both hands. “Two more minutes for the first two and five for the rest.” 

Stevie had already set out two plates on their kitchen counter, each filled with scrambled eggs, Stevie’s accompanied by toast. Alexis took a paper towel and spread it on the counter, taking care to put each test down in a tidy row. After washing her hands because, well, pee, she sat down at the counter. 

“Can I have your toast?”

“My toast? The bread? With the butter on it?”

Alexis rolled her eyes, smiling as she reached out to take it from the plate. 

“Don’t think too hard about it. The internet said it helps and if I’m getting fat anyway I may as well not actively wanna vomit the whole time.”

Stevie sat down next to her, causally trying to look past her girlfriend as they ate to check on the tests. 

“ _ Steven _ ,. “ Stevie grumbled and shot her a glare at the ridiculous nickname. Alexis was fond of creating all kinds of iterations of Stevie’s name that did nothing but drive Stevie crazy (and also melted her heart). “I have an alarm set on my phone for them. I will tell you when they are done.”

Stevie’s retort was cut off by the sound of the first alarm going off. Her stomach dropped, though she knew exactly what the tests would say. 

“Well?” Stevie prompted, impatient.

“Both positive,” Alexis replied softly, “We’ve got two more minutes on the last three tests though….” She trailed off.

“I think we both know what they’re going to say.”  Stevie grabbed her fork, her attention now focused on pushing eggs around the plate in an attempt to avoid making eye contact. 

“I just figured you would want to see them all, just in case––”

“I’m not scared, Alexis,” Stevie said suddenly, surprising herself. “Okay. That’s a lie. I’m fucking terrified. But you were right yesterday. This is a good thing.”

Alexis said nothing, her eyes rapidly darting back and forth as they did when she  _ really _ looked at someone. Alexis had a way of locking eyes and holding her gaze as if there was nobody else in the room, nothing else on the planet but herself and the person she deemed worthy of her attention. It was  _ intoxicating.  _ And right now, it was too much to handle. Stevie lowered her head just enough for her hair to fall in front of her eyes. She feared if she stared at Alexis any longer, she would lose all momentum and nothing would get fixed.

“Sure, it wasn’t the way we planned, but when has anything with us gone as planned?” She thought back to Patrick’s metaphor. “We’re like a skydiving couple. And you’re on my back, which is scary, but I love having you strapped against me! Wait no... that came out wrong ...” 

Alexis tilted her head, lips pressed into a thin line to keep herself from laughing.  Stevie shook her head, her attempt to use Patrick’s words completely blowing up in her face. 

“Look. All of this scares the shit out of me, but I’m willing to jump as long as you’re there too.”

The otherwise sentimental moment was interrupted by the second alarm going off. Alexis sighed as she turned it off, taking a quick glance at the tests on the counter before standing up. She moved to stand behind Stevie’s chair, wrapping her long arms around the brunette's neck. 

“I think this the first time I have ever gotten 100 percent on a test.” 

Stevie let her eyes close for a moment as she let the confirmation sink in.

“I suppose that's cause to celebrate then.” Stevie mumbled softly, reaching her hands back to run over Alexis’s arms. Alexis’s mouth found the soft skin of her neck.

“Mmm….you’re gonna be the  _ cutest _ mom.” 

And that's when it hit her. The comment was off-handed—as most of Alexis’s best were—but in that moment, everything finally clicked. This was going to be Stevie’s baby too. Sure, she might not be Alexis’s first priority anymore come the baby, but they would have a  _ new _ first priority— together. Stevie was pretty bad at math, but that seemed like an equation with a positive outcome. Some sort of beautiful improper fraction. 

“If I squint really hard I think I can see that pregnancy glow. It looks good on you.”

“ _ Everything _ looks good on me.”

“You’re right. We got this.”

“We got this,” she repeated, and then to emphasize the point she reached out and tapped Stevie’s nose, “Boop!”


	4. The Facetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stelexis tells the other half of the rose children about the newest rose child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the lack of updating, been busy pining and yearning on my own rather than through these two. Speaking of, much thanks to Jenna to beta-ing this fic and lets be real my life these days. Enjoy some Davrick shenanigans :)

“A baby,” David said slowly, squinting through the phone as if adjusting his vision would change the words he had just heard. 

“Yes, David. And I would  _ appreciate _ it if you took that look off of your face because I am your sister and you should be  _ ecstatic _ .” Alexis leaned back against her girlfriend who was perched behind her on the bed, the phone they were using balanced against a pillow by their feet.

“Yeah, David. Your sister is having a baby with your best friend, isn’t that what every man dreams about?” Stevie mumbled before receiving a swift elbow to the gut.

Patrick—ever the mediator—stepped in. “If it makes a difference, I’m really happy for you both–“

“This isn’t about you, Patrick!” David snapped. 

David and Patrick were set up in their meticulously decorated kitchen on David’s laptop. He pushed his chair back slightly so he could better gesticulate without hitting the table. The angrier he got, the more his hands had to say. “Alexis, why didn’t you—No.  _ Stevie _ ! You didn’t think to tell me you were trying to have an entire  _ child _ ?”

Alexis spoke for the both of them: “Okay, one:  _ rude _ . You should want to hear it from  _ me _ —I am your  _ sister _ . And two: we didn't  _ tell _ anybody because we didn't know how long it would take! I didn’t want my uterus to feel  _ pressured _ , David.” 

Patrick laughed quietly in response before all four fell silent. His hands ran soothingly down David’s arms as he let his head fall back; tilting his head towards the ceiling. 

On the other end of the call, Alexis’s hands found a lock of her hair to focus on as Stevie’s chin found a comfortable place on the taller girl’s shoulder. 

Finally, David asked, “Have you told mom and dad?” 

His question hung in the air for an uncomfortable amount of time. Neither child had quite figured out what communication with their parents looked like now that they had all gone their separate ways. While it was evident that things were different than ever before, it was easy to let old habits creep back in, like lying or even neglecting to inform Johnny and Moira of important life events. In truth, the most Alexis kept in touch with her parents was through Stevie’s work calls with her dad.

A soft nudge from Stevie got Alexis talking again.“No, we weren’t going to tell anybody this soon but  _ someone–”  _ Alexis shot a pointed look at Stevie, “–texted Patrick.”

David turned to his husband, eyes blazing. “So  _ that’s _ who you were texting last night?! You kept this from me?!”

Patrick shrank under the harsh gaze, his voice sounding as if he had just been scolded by a parent, “I was sworn to secrecy.”

David’s attention–and therefore his fury–turned to the camera next. “And  _ you. _ ”

Stevie practically jumped over Alexis to reach the phone. Alexis  braced the small of her back with her hand  as she tried to explain herself to little avail. 

“I was drunk and I was overwhelmed and you Roses are a lot to handle sometimes!”

David shook his head back and forth quickly as he spoke, chin held high, “Well, I resent that….or possibly thank you.”  Then after a beatt: “And you said you’re going to  _ keep _ this thing?”

“David!” Patrick and Alexis exclaimed in unison. 

“I’m joking! Kind of. But this  _ does _ mean you’re going to need a baby shower. You know, Rose Apothecary has these lovely baby shower bundles…”

“Not the time, David,” Patrick whispered, lips close to his ear.

David sighed softly in response, melting against his husband as his hand reached up to cup Patrick’s cheek. 

Alexis sighed loudly, commanding attention back to herself. “Can you guys get off of each other for like  _ two seconds _ ? Everything isn’t about just  _ your  _ gay love anymore.”

Stevie’s hand flew to her mouth to stifle a laugh, “Yeah David. Now you’re gonna have to learn to share the family attention.”

“Yeah,  _ David _ !” Alexis echoed, “Let’s see who’s the favorite when there’s a new player in the game. My baby is gonna be  _ sooo _ much cooler than you, David, just you  _ wait. _ ”

“Wow, Alexis. You sound  _ so _ adult right now! Can’t  _ wait _ for you to be responsible for another human life.”

Patrick stepped in once again. “I think what David is  _ trying _ to say is that we all may need a little time to process this news. Stevie, Alexis–we are both very happy for you. Isn’t that right, David?”

Stevie made a mental note to buy Patrick a pack of some ridiculously expensive IPA the next time she was out.

David huffed in response to his husband’s question, arms crossing over his chest, conceding, “Mmmhmm.”

Stevie gave Patrick a meaningful look, nudging her girlfriend softly as she spoke, “And I think Alexis is very happy to have shared this news with you and is looking forward to a time where we can all celebrate in the future. Isn’t that right, Alexis?”

And then Alexis huffed, mirroring David’s body language without realizing she was doing so. “Mmhmm.”

“Good! Well it was lovely to talk to you two, congratulations on this new chapter, and we will call you s––ow!” Patrick looked down suddenly with a sharp inhale.

Stevie stifled a laugh. Though the table covered the boys’ legs, she could practically see David’s fingernails digging into Patrick’s thigh. 

Patrick peered up at Stevie with a look that was half apologetic and half a call for help. “David and I had a Sandra Bullock double-feature planned for tonight but I think we’re gonna go ahead and move it up to more of an afternoon showing.” 

“Only Sandy can save us now…” David mumbled forlornly as he stood up and walked away, leaving Patrick to smile into the camera apologetically.

“Sounds horrible, Brewer. Have a blast.”

“Thanks, Stevie, call you soon.” And then his face was gone.

Stevie turned to her girlfriend, who was pouting at the now completely black screen. “So that went well, I guess.”

Alexis sighed, un-crossing her arms as she leaned against the headboard of the bed. “Better than I thought it would, actually.”

Stevie grabbed the phone and settled in next to Alexis. “You realize you’re going to have to call David back at some point, right? To Smooth things over.”

“Me?  _ As if _ . I have nothing to be sorry for, so I will continue on with my life as I very patiently await  _ his _ call.” 

“I mean, David doesn't have anything to be sorry for either.” Stevie’s eyes dropped to her shirt, focusing her attention on looking for a stain or loose thread that she knew she wouldn’t find. “This is big news. It’s a lot to deal with…” Stevie realized as the last syllables left her lips that she wasn't just talking about David anymore. Alexis clearly caught the change, too. 

“I’m not ready  _ either _ , you know,” she said quietly.

Stevie looked up. At first she wasn’t sure she heard right, but by the way Alexis started fiddling with her rings she could tell she was about to say something she wasn’t confident about. 

“Look, I’m scared  _ too _ . But I also know that like, if my mom and dad could do it then we are  _ more  _ than qualified.” She looked up at Stevie, nodding once as if to punctuate her statement. 

Stevie blinked. “Didn’t your mom and dad hire like, a million nannies?” 

“Um _ no _ . There were  _ seven _ and they were all at different times. Well… some of them overlapped. David was  _ super _ hard to handle when his voice dropped. We kind of had to have a crisis team ready.” And suddenly Alexis was back to her little stories. She never allowed herself to dwell in the negative emotions for long. 

Stevie, on the other hand, raised her eyebrows. “Was that supposed to make me feel better or...?” 

“Well, we also didn’t understand how to have friends or family back then. We’re like  _ evolved _ now. Plus,” Alexis trailed off for a moment before smirking at the brunette, “We are fully capable of being able to afford to pay someone to help us out if we need it. “

Stevie laughed a little too loudly, letting out all the pent up energy from the video call. She hated FaceTiming under most occasions but this had been a new, special sort of torture. “We’re going to have to tell your parents.”

Alexis frowned as she looked down at her phone and opened her calendar, “Eventually, yeah. I called the doctor yesterday; I have an appointment at the end of the week.” 

“Oh. Do you want me to go with you or something?” Stevie made a move for her planner. She couldn't get herself to use the one on her phone; she preferred to write things out by hand. It helped her remember under most circumstances, but with everything going on right now, she had a feeling she’d start to forget any plans she made for the next nine months.

Alexis reached for her arm, holding her back. “That’s sweet. No, it’s just a blood test. Like a heavy duty pregnancy test.”

“Oh. Okay. Right.” Stevie sat back and folded her hands in her lap. “So what now?”

“I was thinking of going to that plant store down the street and getting a little succulent for the kitchen windowsill. I think if I could find a pot that matches the dishes it would look  _ so cute _ –”

Stevie cut her off. “No, Lex. About the baby––”

“The baby,” she interrupted, patting her stomach, “is gonna be in there for a long time. We have to do normal life things too. This doesn't change anything, Stevie.”

“Alexis, this changes everything.” Her tone sounded more assured than anything, but her words were loaded with the implications of the last conversation they had had on the subject. No matter what, they would ultimately have to adjust their lives to accommodate this human life that would come into the world completely dependent on the two of them. 

Alexis opened her mouth to respond, but closed it again. She took a minute to consider her words before she finally spoke. “You’re right. But this doesn't change anything  _ overnight _ . We have time to adjust, babe.” 

“Right. Yeah,” Stevie took a moment before deciding to confront her overwhelming fear of change at a later date. “The plant store, you said? I've been meaning to stop by the bank around the corner anyway. I’ll come with you.” 

Alexis smiled in response, giving Stevie a quick kiss. “Perfect, amazing, beautiful. I’ll be ready to go in a half an hour.” 

“...But we’re just going around the corner?”

Alexis hummed thoughtfully as if she had forgotten to factor something in. “You’re right. Make it 45.” 

And just like that Alexis was off to the shower, and Stevie was left wondering what she could have possibly done to deserve the blind faith of the girl who simultaneously made her heart soar and drove her completely crazy. 


End file.
